


Waterfall

by SamoShampioni



Series: Björkman's Empire [6]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen, Georgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for the Georgians to put the constant threat of nuclear war to the back of their mind. Today was the day of their Eurovision song presentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

Björkman's Empire - Waterfall (Georgia)

It was time for the Georgians to put the constant threat of nuclear war to the back of their mind. Today was the day of their Eurovision song presentation. Many countries had been seriously considering withdrawing, but only a few had the courage to do it. The European leaders knew that withdrawals angered Björkman, and that to get into the despotic leader's good books you had to be a confirmed participant at the upcoming 2013 contest in Malmö. The countries that had been brave enough to withdraw had been enduring constant threats from Björkman. Countries that upset Björkman enough end up like Iceland. Attacked and nuked by the despotic Empire. It was easier to just send a singer to the contest and enjoy much friendlier relations with the dictatorship state of Sweden.  
\---  
Sophie and Nodi stood backstage. They had been internally selected by the Georgian broadcasters to represent them at the Eurovision Song Contest.  
The crowd cheered and waved their flags as the two of them walked out onto the stage. Their song was called Waterfall. The reception was generally positive, well, it had to be. The song itself had been written by G:Son, who Björkman had flown into Georgia specially to write them a Eurovision song. The Georgians were too worried about upsetting Björkman to say anything negative about the song, in case it upset the Swedish dictator. It was clear Björkman was trying to create his own perfect Eurovision, regardless of what anyone else thought. The events at the German national final had shown everyone that. Björkman had been upset with the German public's decision of Cascada, and teleported into Germany with his robots, threatening to shoot the dance trio. It was only intervention by Stefan Raab that saved the day, offering Björkman large amounts of German weaponry for his robots, as long as he left the country alone, which Björkman agreed too. Germany could barely afford it considering they had wasted a lot of their money trying to stop the violent civil war in Belgium. It also altered the alliance system, Björkman's Empire, once alone and without allies, now found itself with a new friend, Germany. The German government criticized Raab, saying that he should have let Cascada get shot rather than intervene, but Raab stood by his decision. Georgia was trying its hardest to stay neutral, but it was easy for a country to fall under Björkman's influence. Especially for a small country such as Georgia.  
\---  
Sophie and Nodi walked out of the stadium, very pleased with themselves. The song presentation had gone well, and even though it was quite early in the morning, the turnout had been great. People from all over Georgia had flocked to see the presentation.  
"So, I hope you don't mind," Nodiko began, "But I booked us in to perform at Armenia's national final. It'll help us promote our song and all that, y'know?"  
"Oh, of course!" Sophie smiled, "Why would I mind? That's great news!"  
"Brilliant, hopefully with more people seeing our song we'll get a good placing at the contest."  
They saw Anri Jokhadze outside the stadium. Of course, the 2012 Eurovision entrants had all had prior experience with Björkman, having been present when he took over the contest and forced Sweden's victory at gunpoint.  
"Hey guys," he said, running over to the pair, "Congratulations! Your song is great, I know you'll do us proud in Malmö!"  
"Thanks," Nodi smiled, "We'll try our best!"  
"Well, it won't be easy," Anri said suddenly, "Considering where the contest will be held this year."  
Björkman's Empire. He didn't even need to say it. Now barely even called by it's real name, Sweden, anymore.  
"I don't want to talk about Björkman's Empire, Anri," Sophie said, "It's not what we want to be thinking about right now."  
"I don't want to either," Anri replied, "But I was there last year when Björkman stormed the contest. You guys gotta promise me you'll be careful when you go to Malmö, ok?"  
"We promise," Nodi said.  
"Everyone's talking about that Swedish loser all the time," Sophie said, "He's a nutcase, we get it, we know already, let's move on."  
"And don't say stuff like that in Malmö either!!!" Anri yelled, "Unless you really want to get in deep trouble!"  
"Fine," Sophie said, rolling her eyes.  
"Well," Anri changed the subject, "Another Sophie for us in the Eurovision."  
For many years Georgia had sent a row of girls called Sophie to the contest, either by themselves or with a band. It was only Anri himself that had broken the Sophie spell.  
"Well," Nodi said, "It's hardly surprising, is it? Most girls around here are called Sophie, of some form or another."  
And it was true. Sophie was the most popular girls' name in Georgia by a long shot. Some people might wonder why most women in Georgia are called Sophie, Sopho, Sofia, or some variation thereof. It was actually a law passed by a Georgian president many years ago. People were giving their children all sorts of flowery and strange names, especially girls. The new law decreed that all first born baby girls had to be named Sophie.  
It was at that moment that the three of them saw something falling from the sky incredibly quickly, crash landing into a forest in the distance.  
"What on Earth was that?" Anri said, "Another meteor, like the one that nearly hit Montenegro?!"  
"I sure hope not," Nodi said, "We don't need to be involved in any of Björkman's schemes."  
The Montenegrin meteor was a large meteor that nearly wiped out the city of Herceg Novi on the day of the Suncane Skale competition. Björkman's robots went up and stopped the meteor, with the world praising Björkman as a hero. It was only later on that it was discovered it was Björkman who had ordered his robots to fly up and send the meteor hurtling towards Earth in the first place. Even worse, Björkman wasn't sure himself at the time if he could stop the meteor. He was prepared to have Montenegro be a sacrificial lamb to further his despotic empire. It was that day that the world realised that there was no level Björkman wouldn't stoop to.  
"Björkman this, Björkman that," Sophie said, "I'm sick of Björkman. Come on guys, let's go see what it is! I want to see! I'm sure it's harmless."  
"If you're so sure about that go and look yourself," Anri quipped.  
"Chicken!" Nodi said, as he and Sophie made chicken noises at Anri.  
"I don't care, I'm staying here," Anri said, but the chicken noises continued, "Oh ok fine, I'll come, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
And soon they came across the object that had fell from the sky. It was one of Björkman's robots, part of it shattered, thick smoke rising from it.  
"No," Anri said, suddenly worried, "Let's get out of here."  
"Aw come on Anri," Sophie laughed, "Don't be a chicken again!"  
"Yeah, what's wrong Anri, you too chicken to go have a look? It might not even be all that bad," Nodi said, "It might be one of those, what do you call them, 'defective' robots from Iceland."  
"It's defector, Nodi, not defective," Sophie reminded him.  
"Chances are it's not. Not many of them defect from the Empire. I'd watch it if I were you," Anri said, "Don't go near that thing. I've seen what they're like first-hand, I know. Come on you two, let's go back inside."  
"Come on Anri," Sophie laughed, "Live a little! It's all smashed up, it's totally harmless!"  
"Sophie's right, Anri! We could be the first Georgians to discover what is really inside Björkman's robots! Just think about that!"  
"What's wrong Anri!?" Nodi said, "You still chicken? Cluck cluck cluck."  
"You keep calling me that," Anri said, "Better to be a chicken than shot by one of those things. Come on guys, please, let's go back to the stadium."  
"Well, looks like Anri's too chicken, but we're going to go look, aren't we?" Nodi asked.  
"Of course we are," Sophie smiled, "We've gotta go take a look!"  
Anri stayed put as Nodi and Sophie walked off to see the robot. The two of them approached cautiously.  
"No! What are you doing!" Anri shouted after them, "Stop! Come back!"  
But they didn't stop, and soon the two of them were peering down at the robot.  
"Weird little thing, isn't it," Sophie said, looking down at the burnt out machine, "I've never seen one of them up close."  
"Don't be rude Sophie, you might upset it. Come on, let's try and get it to talk to us. Hello little robot!" Nodi said, "My name is Nodiko Tatishvili, this is my friend Sophie Gelovani. We're from Georgia! You are in Tbilisi! Welcome!"  
"Idiots!" Anri yelled, "Get the hell back here, what do you think you're doing?! You're going to get yourselves killed! Get back! Now!!!"  
"You are... trespassing... against... Björkman's... Empire," the robot stuttered as it slowly stood up, smoke still rising from it.  
"Wha, trespassing?" Nodi was taken by surprise, "We're... we're not!"  
"Trespassing..." the robot repeated.  
"No no no!" Sophie yelled, "Listen to him, we're not trespassing! You are not in Sweden anymore! This is Georgia, you are in Georgia."  
"I said come back!" Anri shouted, running over to them, "Come on, we have to go!"  
"Come on Anri," Sophie said, "It's probably one of those defector robots."  
The word 'defector' enraged the robot.  
"Defectors are traitors; and they go to Iceland, not Georgia," the robot said, eyes glowing with rage. And with that, the robot raised it's arm, holding it's inbuilt gun towards them. The three Georgians froze in place.  
"Wha... what?!" Anri said, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation, "Remember, Björkman is very happy with Georgia's Eurovision choice this year..."  
"Björkman... hasn't seen you... for what you really are..." the robotic voice replied.  
"Now now," Nodi said, stepping back a bit, "Look, we didn't mean to call you a defector, we're really sor-"  
A laser beam shot out of the robot's gun and hit Nodi.  
"Nodiko!!!" Sophie screamed as Nodi fell to the ground and blacked out. The robot too, then fell to the ground, thick black smoke pouring out from it.  
"It's gonna explode, it's gonna explode!!!" Anri screamed, "Quick, get Nodiko!"  
And with that Sophie and Anri dragged Nodi away from the robot. Just in time, as soon after, the robot exploded into a huge fireball, burning the surrounding trees and sending thick smoke flooding into the forest. They had to carry him all the way out of the forest.  
\---  
Anri and Sophie stood in the hospital room, Nodi lying in the bed. He hadn't woken up since the attack. A doctor stood nearby, looking down at his clipboard.  
"How is he?" Anri said, concerned, "He's going to be alright, isn't he?"  
"It isn't looking good. You guys have got to prepare for the worst," the doctor said bluntly. Honesty may not have been the best policy in this situation.  
"No!" Sophie yelled, "You can't mean that! You're lying!"  
"I mean," the doctor replied, "The robot was of course damaged when he was shot. If he makes it, it's because of that. I'm sorry, I can't do any more. The robots' laser beams are typically fatal. Now excuse me, I'm a very busy man. I have others to attend to."  
And with that the doctor walked out of the room, leaving Sophie and Anri alone with Nodi.  
"He doesn't even care!" Sophie wailed, "He's not doing anything!"  
"He does care, he does," Anri said, "We all do. But the doctor's gotta go and cure other people too. It's not all about us. Apparently that robot had been flying around Georgia for quite some time and has also shot other people."  
"But it's not fair Anri! What did Nodi ever do? He doesn't deserve this! Oh god, it's all my fault, if I hadn't suggested going to see what the thing was then-"  
"Now Sophie," Anri interrupted, "You mustn't think like that. Don't let yourself think like that. Whatever happens, if it's anyone's fault, it's Björkman's. Anyway, Nodiko's going to be fine, we've just got to hope. The doctors aren't always right."  
And with that, Nodi's eyes fluttered open. They had been incredibly lucky.  
"Huh... what?" he said, "What's happening? Sophie? Anri?"  
"Nodiko!" Sophie yelled, flinging her arms around him, "You're alright!"  
"Of course I'm alright," Nodi smiled, "Hey, what's wrong with you two? You guys been worrying about little old me?"  
"We have," Anri admitted.  
"Oh thank goodness," Sophie said, "The doctor's said you weren't going to make it!"  
"They... said that?" Nodi said, shocked.  
"Well, actually, the robot was damaged, they say that's why you made it," Anri continued.  
"Oh, I see," Nodi said.  
"In any case," Anri smiled, "If I were you I'd put on some lottery tickets. You are one very lucky man."  
"Ah, I think I've used up all my good luck today," Nodi replied, "Probably won't be lucky again for a very long time."  
And, while Björkman offered an apology to the Georgian government and to Nodiko and Sophie themselves, it seemed a little insincere. Rumours had it that the robot had been sent to Georgia to spy on the song presentation; or perhaps even to spy on what Georgia was doing. Björkman tried to blame the attack on Iceland, but everyone knew that wasn't the truth. No one could figure out why Björkman would have a robot over Georgia, there was only one thing they knew, it couldn't be good.  
\---  
The three of them stood on the grassy hill outside the hospital. Nodi knew he had had a lucky escape. Most people who get attacked by a robot aren't so lucky.  
"Are we still... you know, doing Eurovision?" Nodi asked. It was the question the whole country had been wondering ever since Nodi got shot by the robot.  
"I guess we have no choice," Sophie answered, "We'll have to do it. At least to make sure we don't get attacked by Björkman's Empire. We'll have to go."  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Anri warned them.  
"You're only saying that because we'll get a better placing than you, anyhow," Sophie muttered under her breath.  
"Well, probably," Anri smiled, "You can't do much worse."  
That was true. He hadn't qualified from his semi final. However, the results of the semi finals were the only results that could be taken as fact. The results of the final of the 2012 contest, which had come out many months after the event, were rumoured to have been manipulated by Björkman himself.  
"Hey," Anri said, "Make sure you guys qualify this year, ok?"  
"Ok," Sophie said, "We'll try our best!"  
"We'll make Georgia proud!" Nodi smiled, "We'll bring back a good result, we promise you that!"  
And with that, they all looked off into the sunset, wondering what the 2013 Eurovision could possibly bring.  
The End.


End file.
